User blog:Charlie the Penguin/On to 2014...
Well, 2013 is almost over, and 2014 is approaching fast without rest. A lot of changes will occur at the beginning of next year, or at least with Charlie. This blog post is all about what you can look forward to from the mind of Charlie Baker in 2014! 1. New design! '''Charlie will still be Charlie, but his Dubstep Puffle T-Shirt will be replaced by the Green Suede Jacket until the Spring (a penguin's gotta keep warm!). After that he may or may not go back to the T-Shirt, I haven't decided yet. :P Also, if my Golden Puffle decides to be kind to me, he may get the Golden Jetpack and Golden Bunny Slippers. Finally, I'm planning on giving Charlie freckles like that of Paige or Aunt Arctic, as I have them in real life :P (I will only have them in artwork though as there isn't ''yet ''a freckles item) 2. '''New stories! I don't know about you guys, but I'm pretty excited for the epic conclusion of The Charlie Files. It's gonna be awesome! However, the stories don't stop there! I will soon after begin writing stories from the perspectives of other characters, such as McKenzie, Wingman, and possibly Grace. Whatever I feel like doing :P 3. 'New blogs! '''I'm going to make a weekly news address every Saturday about what's going on on CP and the wiki. Each one will have a "Current Events" section, a weekly poll, the most recent episode of ''#WaddleOn and The Spoiler Alert, and a short comic by me. (Note: You never know if I'll be able to do it EVERY Saturday, because I've been pretty busy lately, but I ever miss the date I'll make it up on another day.) 4. '''New characters! '''By now you know about Adam the Frost Bite. There's something about him that I'm sure you'll find surprising, so stay tuned to the roleplay! Also, many new characters will be added, and I plan to do a lot more with the Douglas character. There's not much I'm going to reveal right now, but keep your eyes on the roleplay for more surprises coming your way! 5. '''New adventures! '''Just because ''The Charlie Files ''are ending doesn't mean that it's the end of Charlie's adventures. No, there's way more in store for our destined protagonist, and his family as well! What I like about Charlie is not only is he clever and brave, but the thought of failure never crosses his mind. Once Charlie knows what he's going to do, he'll do it one way or another and no one can stop him. This is what makes him a very good lead character for action/adventure stories. Sometimes I wish I could be as couragious as he is. If you're a fan of Charlie's adventures, be prepared. The story has only just begun. Lastly, I'd like to thank all of you. I still remember the day I joined this wiki. The wiki had formed just a few days ago and at the time, there were only a few people and for some reason I spent the first month only coming on chat :P I'm kinda stupid sometimes. Anyways, when I was elected Vice Director of the PSA, words can't explain how amazing that felt. I have some true friends on this wiki, and better than I could ever ask for. Despite its secrecy, Pixie's Secret Agency has become its own little community, and I am honored to be apart of it. We've had a good first year, agents. Long live the PSA and here's to 2014! -There's Cool in the Cold, and then there's me. 19:14, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts